Amnesiac Hero
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: One day, a mysterious portal appears in Gravity Falls and what comes out is a very amnesiac Supergirl! What will happen if she meets Dipper Pines? An interesting meeting, to say the least.


Okay, so I got another request for a one-shot from RobotNinjaHero on Deviantart AKA Nobodiez on this site, and he specifically wanted to see a scenario with Dipper Pines and Supergirl together... and figured, why not give it a shot? So, here we go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The town of Gravity Falls, where anything normal can be considered weird, and probably one of the most creepiest towns with a unique atmosphere to it. Sure, the town is a little far away and pretty small for what it is, but nobody can say that there hasn't been ANYTHING interesting going on in this town.

Currently at the Mystery Shack, hanging around the roof, was a familiar orange shirt, blue vest wearing messy brown haired kid wearing a blue hat with a pine tree symbol and gray shorts. He was currently invested in an entry in one of the journals he had borrowed from his other grunkle, Stanford, who was currently trying to do research from within the basement. At the moment, the boy, known as Dipper Pines, was currently on his own, as his sister and her friends were with Soos at the movies, and Grunkle Stanley was at the mall, probably doing his best to swindle more money out of some suckers. And as much as Dipper wanted to hang out with Wendy, she was a little busy herself, helping her parents out, so, save for Grunkle Ford, who wished not to be disturbed, Dipper was spending most of the day looking through the journal, seeing what other mysteries they could obtain.

"Hmmmm..." Dipper paused as he flipped through a couple of pages until he spotted another interesting entry in the journal. "What's this?"

Dipper looked closely at the page as the curious twelve year old examined the picture of what seemed to be a portal, and underneath it, a description. "Dimensional Holes: While some strange holes can lead to time portals or take you back in time, there are also other holes like the one HE was in that can take you to another dimension. However, there are also magic beings from other worlds that can create different holes that take you to different dimensions... but be wary, for once one dimensional hole sends someone away, chances are, that person may never return to their world."

The boy gave a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "Ah, like when Grunkle Stan accidentally sent Ford through the dimensional portal he made for Bill Cipher and took him years to try bringing him back. I guess that makes sense..."

Dipper gave a sigh as he closed the journal and put it to the side as he looked around. "Still, it has been about a couple days since the last mysterious thing arose. That just sounds suspicious in my mind... oh well... maybe it's just my imagination."

With that, the boy got up from the lawn chair that was placed on the roof, and was about to slide down through the window, when something caught his eye. He immediately looked up to see a strange hole open up in the sky.

"Huh?" Dipper raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he stared at the hole, looking rather curious as he examined it. "What is... it couldn't be... could it?"

Before Dipper could pick the journal back up and look at the picture for reference, something else had caught his eye as he looked up to see... what seemed to be a strange figure falling out from the hole.

"What th-" Dipper asked as he took the journal with him and slid down, looking more curious by the second. He knew that it was dangerous to go out into the woods alone, but since he always went there before, he didn't know what was stopping him now. Still, someone had fallen and looked to be in trouble, and he knew he had to investigate.

* * *

After going further and further into the woods, the boy adjusted his hat a bit as he panted, honestly wondering whether or not the person he saw falling even existed, but something in his mind told him to go further on. Dipper frowned as he kept walking, muttering to himself, "Well, I just had to ask for a new mystery, and here I am, getting it."

After a few more steps, Dipper stopped as his eyes widened in surprise. Laying down on the ground, rubbing her head and trying to get up was the very figure that Dipper had seen fall out of the hole. As the boy came closer, he got a good look at the figure's look and face. The figure looked to be a young teenage girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair with a black ribbon on it. She was wearing a short white T-shirt with black trims with a red S logo in the center that exposed her midriff, a small red cape, a blue skirt, white gloves and red boots. Dipper was taken aback by the beautiful girl as he examined her in curiosity.

"Wh-what happened?" The girl asked as she tried to get up. "Wh-where am I? Who am I?"

Dipper, hearing this, looked concerned as he walked over, coughing. That got the girl's attention as she turned to the boy. She gave a small smile, before cocking her head in curiosity.

"Uh, hi. Are you okay?" Dipper asked as he approached the girl. "That looked like quite a nasty fall you took."

"Er... well, I guess so. I... uh... don't actually remember much of anything before I fell down here." The girl said as Dipper put his hand in hers, trying to get her to a sitting position.

"Amnesia, huh?" Dipper said as he raised an eyebrow. "You know, I never would have thought my experiences would lead to something like this."

The girl examined the boy in curiosity as she paused, wondering whether or not to trust him... but looking into his concerned eyes, she sighed in relief as she felt comfortable around him, feeling safe.

"Maybe I better take you over to my Grunkle Ford. He might know where you're from and how to take you home." Dipper smiled.

"Do you think he could... help me with my... memory problem too?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Well... we'll see. But you truly look like you can use some help." Dipper said as the blonde haired girl slowly began to get up. "Come on, we better get out of the woods quick though."

"Why?" The girl cocked her head in curiosity.

"Well, the woods aren't the safest place to be right now, especially if you live in Gravity Falls. There's lawn gnomes that can kidnap you and force you to be your bride, gremlobins that can make you see your worst nightmares, and shape shifters that can shift into anyone or anything..." Dipper started to explain as the girl nodded and listened, before noticing something behind Dipper.

"Like the tree behind you?" The girl pointed.

Dipper turned around and yelped upon seeing the tree that the girl pointed to beginning to morph into what seemed to be a white monster with sharp teeth. Dipper yelped as he looked over the journal.

"Hang on, hang on, I just need to look at how to beat it. Just don't be afraid t-" Dipper said as he tried to flip through the book as the shape shifter came closer and closer.

All of a sudden, the girl narrowed her eyes, sensing her new friend in trouble as she ran over and punched the shape shifter in the eyes, causing it to screech. Dipper looked up in surprise before saying, "Or, uh, you can take care of it?"

Dipper watched in amazement as he continually watch the girl punch the shape shifter as it kept shifting into many different animals before transforming into a pterodactyl and tried to fly away... only for the girl to fly up in the sky and grab the shape shifter by the wing. She swung the shape shifter in the air before throwing it like it was a football deeper into the forest. As the girl landed on her feet, Dipper just stared with his mouth wide open. The girl blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Uh..." Dipper paused as he tried to look in the journal, but nothing seemed to be coming up. He looked over at the girl, flabbergasted. "What exactly are you? How do you... have the power of flight and super strength?"

"It just... came to me, I guess. You were in trouble, so I just did what I felt was right. Does that... make sense?" The girl paused.

Dipper frowned as he said, "Oh, I am DEFINITELY taking you to Grunkle Ford NOW. He needs to know about this."

The girl looked confused, but nodded as she went up and flew behind Dipper as he started to walk back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

As the two figures arrived, Dipper and the girl entered as Dipper went to the back and knocked on the door. "Grunkle Ford? There's something... er, someone you might want to see!"

At that moment, Dipper noticed the note that was attached to the door. Dipper looked it over and read it close. "'Stanley, kids, went out to the store to get some new chemicals for a project. Won't be back until late. Don't mess with the lab until I get back'." The boy sighed as he put the note aside. "Well, this is just great. I find some girl with superpowers and amnesia, and nobody's home to see it."

The girl looked concerned as the boy went to the table and laid his head down. She flew over to the boy as she put a hand around him. "I'm sorry. I guess you were really curious to see what or who I was, huh? I was more curious myself."

"It's not your fault." Dipper sighed as he looked over to the girl. "Truth be told, I was just surprised, really. It's not every day you see a girl that has superpowers. I mean, it's every day you see something strange, but a girl with superpowers? That's probably a new one, even on me."

The girl gave a smile as she sat down next to the boy. "I'm glad to see you're impressed... er..."

Dipper's eyes widened as he realized he didn't give the girl his name. "Er, Dipper... Dipper Pines."

"Oh, hello Dipper." The girl grinned. "I would tell you my name if I could remember it, but... I just don't know..."

"Well... until we find out your true name, maybe I should try finding a name that suits you..." Dipper paused as he examined the teenage girl. "You're spunky, sweet, you fly, you can punch things out... you're like a... a... supergirl..."

"Supergirl?" The girl cocked her head in confusion.

Dipper was surprised that the word got her attention... before smiling. "Yeah, you know what? Supergirl sounds like a decent name for you. Because of those strange superpowers."

"Super... girl... wait... wait!" The girl asked. "I think I'm starting to remember... something."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"A... few minutes before I came here, I was... helping out with a group of friends, trying to battle a villain... I think his name was... Felix Faust!" Supergirl narrowed her eyes.

"Felix Faust?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I... know he knows dark magic and I was trying to save my friend, but... I think he must have erased my memory and... made a portal to this place and... tossed me in..." Supergirl looked down.

"Anything else you remember?" Dipper asked, looking curious.

Supergirl paused as she shut her eyes, holding her head. "Ugh, no, nothing. I'm sorry, that's all I CAN remember. I don't remember who I was trying to save, my past, nothing. All I know is the person who was responsible for my memory loss."

Dipper looked at the miserable Supergirl in sympathy as she was putting her head down. The boy paused as he looked over at the entrance to the basement, before smiling. "You know, Supergirl, you look like you could use a little help."

"I do." Supergirl sighed as she looked over at the boy. "But what can I do if I don't have my memories..."

"I think it's clear that wherever you came from, I don't think you'll be ready to go back until you have all your memories, so..." Dipper paused. "I don't know if it'll be okay, but... what if... what if you stay here with us?"

Supergirl looked over at Dipper in surprise. "Are you sure you want an amnesiac around?"

Dipper grinned. "Why not? I'm sure Mabel will be excited to meet you, she's my twin sister, and my two grunkles will definitely be curious about you... I'll tell them all about what happened, and I'm sure they'll try to help you get your memories back."

"You really think so?" Supergirl asked as she looked over at Dipper.

The boy grinned as he put his hand in hers. "I will do my very best to help you out, give you any tips for as long as you need. Either way, I want to help you out."

The blonde haired super female looked over at the boy as she gave a small grin. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making the boy blush. "Awww, you're so sweet, Dipper. Thank you for being a good friend and not casting me out."

"H-hey. You saved my life, so the least I can do is return the favor and let you stay for as long as you need." Dipper said as he patted the superhuman's hand. "Well, since you're probably going to be here for a little while, let me show you around the shack."

"All right. Sounds like fun." Supergirl grinned as she got up and followed Dipper as he tried to give a small tour.

As the two looked around the Shack, Dipper knew one thing that even though it might take a while before her memories return and she returns back to her home world, at least he was kind enough to help out someone in their time of need... plus, he had to admit, Supergirl WAS kind of cute. He did know this much, though, when Mabel and the others return, they were going to be in for a big surprise.

* * *

And that is this one-shot done and out! How did you guys like it? I know this seems like a set-up for a potential future story in the works, and it may as well be. It may depend on what happens, I don't know, but either way, I'm sure I at least made something from this interesting scenario. For fans of Gravity Falls and Superman the Animated Series, I hope you enjoyed what I gave you, and who knows? Maybe I'll write a sequel series to this story someday! We'll wait and see! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
